smurfsvillagefandomcom-20200213-history
Village
The main village The main village is the place you start your smurfy journey in, expand, build and grow your village to be you and your smurf's dream! Expansions During the course of the game, Papa Smurf will give quests which will unlock other parts of the main village: *'Crossing the right river (Level 5)': Once Level 5 is reached, Papa Smurf will ask for a bridge to be built across the river to the right of the starting area. This bridge can be bought from the Structures menu for 150 and takes 12 hours to build. It opens up the area to the right of the river. *'Crossing the left river (Level 16)': Once Level 16 is reached, Papa Smurf will ask for a long bridge to be built to cross the river to the left of the starting area. This bridge can be built from the Structures menu 1000 or 10 and takes 120 hours to build. This unlocks the land to the left of the river including the beach. *'Ascending the cliff to the right (Level 22)': Once the first expansion has been completed, the far-right will be blocked by cliffs. At Level 22, a set of stairs can be built to ascend the cliff and make the area beyond it available. These stairs cost 5000 from the Structures menu and take 2 hours to build. *'Clearing the fallen tree (Level 26)': After the expansion up the cliff, a fallen tree will block part of the land to the far right. Once Timber Smurf's Hut has been upgraded, a quest will open up which will clear this area. At any point during the game, ~30% of extra space can be unlocked for 25 from the Huts menu. In the main village, this can be done a maximum of twice for up to 65% extra space. Unlocking other areas At set points in the game, other areas will unlock which can be reached from the Main Village: Island (Level 19) At Level 19, a series of quests involving Dreamy Smurf will open up to unlock the island. These quests are as followshttp://www.mysmurfsvillage.com/smurfs-village-intro/expanding-the-village/: *Send 2 Smurfs into the forest for 12 hours *Send 2 smurfs to the island *the SS Smurf IIS Smurf II will be available to freely travel to and from the island. Planet Swoof (Level 22) At Level 22, Papa Smurf will ask for the Rocket Ship to be placed in the village. It costs 2000. Smurfs in the Main Village smurfs appear in the Main Village by default, while some must be unlocked by quests or bought with coins or Smurfberries. Appearing by default or from quests *Papa Smurf - appears from the start of the game and always has a quest available *Brainy Smurf - appears from Level 1 *Jokey Smurf - unlocked at Level 3 and gives daily gifts *Reporter Smurf - unlocked at Level 4 and gives a daily login bonus and occasional Tweet-bonus *Scaredy Smurf - unlocked at Level 12 and offers XP bonus at night *Grouchy Smurf - unlocked at Level 15 and offers XP bonus *Marco Smurf - unlocked at Level 16. Visits friends' villages and offers a gift on his return each day. *Dreamy Smurf - unlocked at Level 19 and offers quests occasionally. Available once purchased with Smurfberries *Smurfette (once Smurfette's Hut is purchased for 30 ) *Baby Smurf (once Baby Smurf's Nursery is purchased for 30 ) *Farmer Smurf (once Farmer Smurf's House is purchased for 25 ) *Hefty Smurf (once Hefty Smurf's House is purchased for 25 ) *Painter Smurf (once Painter Smurf's House is purchased for 30 ) *Lazy Smurf (once Lazy Smurf's Pond is purchased for 30 ) *Nat Smurfling (from Level 10, once Nat Smurfling's Hut is purchased for 30 ) *Tailor Smurf (once Taylor's Hut is purchased for 30 ) *Sweepy Smurf (from Level 2, purchased for 30 ) *Fireman Smurf (once Fireman Smurf Hut is purchased for 35 ) Available once purchased with coins *Vanity Smurf (Level 1, Vanity Smurf's Hut is purchased for 1500 ) *Greedy Smurf (Level 4, once Bakery is purchased for 80 ) *Timber Smurf (Level 7, once Timber Smurf's Hut is purchased for 300 ) *Handy Smurf (Level 9, once Handy's Workshop is purchased for 500 ) *Doctor Smurf (Level 9, once Animal Sanctuary is purchased for 100 ) *Tracker Smurf (Level 10, once Tracker Smurf Cauldron is purchased for 600 ) *Miner Smurf (Level 12, once Miner Smurf's Mine is purchased for 1000 ) *Lucky Smurf (Level 14, purchased for 1200 ) *Clumsy Smurf (Level 20, once any Smurf Hut is upgraded for 500 or 4 ) *Alchemist Smurf (Level 23, once Papa Smurf's Hut is upgraded for 500 ) Mini-games Most named Smurf Huts in the main village offer mini games which may be played to earn XP, coins or bonus items. Below is a list of these mini games and the requirements for unlocking them: *Papa Smurf's Potion Mixing Game (requires Papa Smurf's Hut, available by default]] *Greedy Smurf's Baking Game (requires Bakery) *Handy Smurf's Hammering Game (requires Handy's Workshop) *Naughty Knock Out Game (requires Naughty Hut) *Miner Smurf's Mining Game (requires Miner Smurf's Mine, diamond mine requires Miner's Hut) *Lucky Smurf's Lucky Game (requires Lucky Smurf) *Clumsy Smurf's Repair Game (requires Clumsy Smurf's Hut) *Tracker Smurf's Scavenger Hunt (requires Tracker Smurf's Cauldron) *Painter Smurf's Painting Game (requires Painter Smurf's House) *Lazy Smurf's Fishing Game (requires Lazy Smurf's Pond) *Bubble Smurf's Hut *Racer Smurf's Hut *Nanny Smurf's Hut *Gutsy Smurf's Hut * Gallery Trivia *In total there are 4 expansions for the Main Village that don't need to be paid with by Smurfberries. See Also *Island *Planet Swoof *Mountain Top Notes Category:Locations